On the Run (Rewrite)
by NightFury999
Summary: Hiccup and Stoick get into an argument, and Stoick accidentally mentions disowning Hiccup. Hiccup runs away on Toothless, leaving behind a broken hearted village. He travels the world for five years, but is caught in a storm and crash lands. He washes up on the shores of Berk, unconscious. With Toothless no where in sight. Rewrite! T for a little blood and swearing
1. Running Away

**Chapter one of the Rewritten version!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup landed outside his house, Toothess blending into the dark.

He slowly slid out the saddle.

Late again. His dad was gonna be _so _mad.

The two best friends crept up to the door, Hiccup opening it and peaking inside.

There Stoick sat, poking at the fire place.

Hiccup swallowed and gestured for Toothless to be quiet.

The two slowly tip toed into the house, Hiccup silently closing the door behind him.

_'Why hadn't I just flown through the window?'_

When they were half way up the stairs, Hiccup thought they were actually gonna make it.

But that thought soon vanished when his dad said but one word.

"Hiccup"

Busted.

The boy and dragon froze in their tracks.

"Uh... hey, dad" Hiccup said, awkwardly

This brings back memories. Except this time with a Night Fury.

Stoick stood up from his place by the fire, and walked towards Hiccup, his large arms crossed over his enormous chest.

He gestured with his finger for Hiccup to come down.

Said boy swallowed, and he slowly descended the stairs, standing before his father.

"Your late. Again" Stoick said, his voice hard

"I know, dad. I'm sorry, I won't be late next time-"

"No, you won't be late next time because there won't _be _a next time!" Stoick cut him off

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, terrified

"Hiccup, I told you before you left that if you weren't back by sunset than your band from flying for a month. And I'm sticking to my word!" Stoick said

"What?! Dad, no- !"

"Yes, Hiccup! Your grounded! End of discussion!" Stoick said, finishing the argument

But Hiccup was having none of it.

"No" he said, his voice firm

"What did you say?" Stoick asked, his voice threatening.

"No. You can't just-" Hiccup was cut off

"YES, HICCUP! YES, I CAN! YOU KNOW, AT TIMES LIKE THIS I WONDER WHY I TOOK BACK DISOWNING YOU!"

Hiccup gasped, tears filling his eyes.

Stoicks anger vanished, as he realized what he'd said and as he looked into his sons shocked and tearful eyes.

"Hiccup-" Stoick tried to reach out to him, but Hiccup back away and ran out the door.

He hopped into Toothless's saddle, tears running down his cheeks and took to the air.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled, desperately wanting him to turn around.

But he didn't.

Boy, did Hiccup wish he'd flown through the window.

* * *

A day and night passed, and Stoick sent out search parties.

A week passed, and nothing was found.

A month passed, Stoick was heart broken.

Two more months passed, Gobber never sang.

Another month passed, Astrid cried.

A year passed, the Academy was shut down.

Another year passed, and

Berk was Shattered...

* * *

**I think I like this version ****_much _****better.**

**REVIEW! :D**

**NightFury999 hopes your enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Welcome Back?

_5 Years Later..._

Bucket and Mulch walked across Thor's Beach.

"I can't _believe _you crashed the boat, Bucket." Mulch said

"I didn't mean to." Bucket said

"Stoick's gonna be _furious_!" Mulch continued, ignoring his bucket-headed friend.

"He's always furious!" Bucket said

Mulch stopped with a sigh.

"Bucket, you know he's still upset about... about _him_." Mulch said

"But we all are! Even Astrid is still upset! It's been 5 _years!_" Bucket said

Mulch sighed.

He knew Bucket was right. It has been 5 years.

But the pain was still there, still growing with each passing second.

Besides, the boy was magnificent! He was brave, smart, kind, selfless, he's stopped 3 wars!

And where ever he was, all of Berk hopped he was safe. That he was happy.

"Hey, what's that?" Bucket asked, pointing to something in the distance with his hook and breaking Mulch out of his thoughts.

Mulch squinted his eyes, trying to make it out.

"It... it looks like a person." he said "Come on, Bucket."

As the two men drew closer they realized that is _was _a person, about in their early twenties.

He was wearing armor, along with a helmet, and had a metal leg.

Mulch fell to his knee's and checked for a pulse.

"He's alive!" he exclaimed "We have to get him to Gothi!"

Bucket scooped the boy up and they began making their way to the village, thoughts of the wrecked fishing boat gone from their minds.

* * *

Stoick the Vast entered Gothi's hut, and was met by the site of Gobber, Bucket and Mulch.

"So, you've found a boy?" he asked, the light gone from his eyes.

It had been gone since... _he _left.

Mulch nodded. "Yes, about in his early twenties or late teens."

"Any identity?"

"No. He was wearing a helmet and was unconscious." Mulch answered

Just then, Gothi entered the room, her face a look of shock.

"Gothi? What is it?" Gobber asked

She began writing, the blacksmith looking over her shoulder.

Gobber gasped.

"What is it?" Stoick asked

"It's... Hiccup."

* * *

Astrid stared out her bedroom window.

_Hiccup_.

It had been a shock.

For everyone.

Stoick had announced that Hiccup had washed up onto Berk, and was resting in the Healers hut, unconscious.

She let out a small laugh.

He was _alive_.

He was _here_.

He was _safe_.

She was gonna _kill_ him.

She looked up at the night sky, a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you." she whispered

A single tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

Hiccup woke with a groan.

He sat up and looked around.

His armor sat on a chair, along with his sword and metal leg.

Looking down, he realized he was wearing a green tunic, with the same pants and boots. Ur, boot.

Taking in his surroundings more, he realized he was in a Healer's Hut.

A _familiar _Healers Hut.

_Gothi's _Healer Hut.

Gothi, as in _Berk's _Healer.

Berk as in, _his old home._

Hiccup swallowed, his throat suddenly _very _dry.

He tried to get out the bed, but quickly realized he must have broken a rib or two.

Bandages were rapped tightly round his chest, and there was also one on his good leg.

He touched his forehead, and found a bandage there, too.

He took a beep breath.

He had had worse and he had survived.

Hiccup hopped with practiced ease over to the chair in the corner and strapped on his leg.

He was having a little trouble with his armor, since he was still a bit injured, when the door opened and in walked... Astrid.

Wow... she's just got more beautiful.

Their eyes immediately locked, leaving them frozen.

Blue staring into Green.

She seemed to snap out of her daze and stormed over to him.

She punched his shoulder, barely getting a reaction.

"Was that supposed to hurt or... ?" Hiccup asked

She slapped him.

"Ow!" Hiccup said, holding his stinging cheek.

Before he could say anything more, she pressed her lips to his.

"I missed you." Astrid said, after they had finally pulled apart.

"Me, too." Hiccup admitted.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" she asked

"I've gone a lot worse with out rest." Hiccup said, smiling crookedly at her.

She rolled her eyes, before helping him strap on his armor.

"You make this?" she asked

"Yup, it's my flight suit. My sword is coated in Nightmare saliva on one end and the other sprays Zippleback gas. How's the Academy?"

"It shut down a year after you left." Astrid said

"Oh..." Hiccup said, as she finished strapping on his armor.

"How are we being so casual?" Astrid asked

"In truth... no idea." Hiccup said "Wanna show me around the village?"

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Your dad would kill me."

Hiccup bite his lip. "He disowned me. I'm not his son anymore."

"Hiccup-"

"No, Astrid. Even if he was still my dad, I'm 20 years old. I'm no a kid anymore." Hiccup cut her off.

Astrid frowned, but nodded.

"Good. Now, how about that tour?"

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid walked through the village, ignoring the shocked stare's and hanging jaws that were sent their way.

"So, not much has changed." Astrid said, as Hiccup began gracefully walking across a fence.

"Ya, if anything this place has gone downhill." Hiccup said "Where did all the dragons go?"

Astrid shrugged. "No one knows. They left one night and never came back."

"I didn't think they had _all _gone. Especially not this long. I saw Stormfly about a year ago." Hiccup said

Astrid smiled up at him, as he did a hand-stand on the fence. "Good to know she's okay. When did you become so graceful?"

Hiccup did a back-flip, landing easily on his feet. And also earning more stare's. "Don' know. Guess it come's with traveling."

Astrid looked at the starring villagers.

She was surprised none of them had gotten Stoick, or Gobber or the Riders or at least greeted Hiccup.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup, who was standing on the fence with one hand, looked over to see the other Riders running towards them with broad smiles.

"Hello, guys!" Hiccup said, doing a front-flip and landing in front of them.

"When did you become so agile?" Snotlout asked

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Hiccup asked, looking at Astrid.

"Because the last time we saw you, you were the clumsiest guy in the village." Astrid said

Ruffnut's mouth was hanging open, her eyes starring at him dreamily.

"What's with Ruffnut?" Hiccup asked

"I think her crush on you has just come back." Tuffnut chuckled

"I thought you were unconscious." Fishlegs said

"Just woke up." Hiccup said

"Then shouldn't you be resting?" Fishlegs asked

Hiccup shrugged. "I've gone through worse with out rest."

"Your dads gonna kill you." Snotlout said

Hiccup frowned. "He disowned me. _Again_. He's not my dad."

The villagers, who had been listening, looked at each other in shock.

Hiccup's eyes widened, as if he had just remembered something.

Something important.

"Where's Toothless?" he asked, turning to Astrid.

"Toothless? He wasn't with you." Astrid said

"Shit." Hiccup said

He turned on his heel and ran through the village, dodging carts and villagers with ease.

The Riders looked at each other.

"We should get Stoick."

* * *

Stoick was furious.

His long lost son wake's up, with three broken ribs, a cracked leg and a concussion and he and Astrid go around the village, balancing on fences!

One of the villagers had come and told him, and he was now making his way to the village square were Hiccup and Astrid had been spotted.

Just as he made it there, the Riders bumped into him.

"Chief!" Astrid said

"Where's Hiccup?" Stoick asked, looking down at the blonde.

"He asked were Toothless was and then ran off. We were about to go get you." Fishlegs said

Stoick groaned.

Of all the irresponsible- !

"Stoick! Hiccup's at the Unsteady Cliff near Thor's Beach!" Gobber yelled.

"What?!" Stoick yelled

He, the Riders and Gobber began running towards Thor's Beach.

* * *

Hiccup stood at the edge of The Unsteady Cliff, blowing on his Night Fury whistle.

It made no sound, but he knew that no matter were he was, Toothless could hear it.

The Unsteady Cliff was, well, unsteady. But he knew if he fell, he could easily glide down to the beach.

"Hiccup!" he heard Stoick yell.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

He was perched on the even _more _unsteady branch, that stuck out the tip of the cliff, so he knew no matter what Stoick wouldn't dare come forward.

Upon looking over his shoulder, he had to stifle a groan.

Half the village was there, starring at him with wide eyes.

"Hiccup, are you crazy?!" Astrid yelled

"Um... a little, ya." Hiccup said

"Get back here before you get yourself killed!" Stoick yelled

_'This was not how I pictured us being reunited_.' Stoick thought.

Hiccup ignored him, instead he blew on his whistle again.

There was an almost silent roar in the distance.

Hiccup leaned forward and blew again.

Another roar, this time louder.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled, cupping his mouth.

Another roar and Toothless flew above the cliff.

The branch snapped.

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup gasped in surprise, and he instantly let out his flight suit.

He and Toothless began gliding together, both heading towards the beach.

Once they landed, Toothless pounced on his Rider, licking his face.

"Aw! Toothless!" Hiccup said, rolling out from under his dragon. "You _know _that doesn't wash out!"

Toothless let out a dragon laugh, as the village came running out onto the beach.

The dragon's eyes turned to slits and he stood in front of his rider, growling.

The village stopped in their tracks.

"Toothless?" Astrid said, stepping forward.

Toothless allowed her past, showing that she was the only one other than Hiccup he trusted.

Astrid hugged Hiccup tightly, before punching him in the stomach and causing his fine to burst out.

"Ow! Seriously!" Hiccup said

"Don't scare me like that again!" Astrid shouted

"Okay, okay!" Hiccup said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Toothless crooned, nudging his friend.

"Come on, bud. Let's get going." Hiccup said, climbing into the saddle.

"Where are you going?!" Astrid said, her eyes widening in fear.

"To the Cove." Hiccup said, as he buckled in. "Tomorrow we're going to find your dragons."

With that they flew to the Cove.


End file.
